1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inverter devices that convert a direct current voltage into an alternating current voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-251480, an alternating current power supply device that is equipped with two power conversion circuits is disclosed. The alternating current power supply device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-251480 creates sinusoidal half wave voltages by alternately driving the two power conversion circuits and outputs an alternating current voltage with one of the half wave voltages serving as a positive voltage output and the other half wave voltage serving as a negative voltage output. In other words, the alternating current power supply device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-251480 generates a positive half period and a negative half period for an output alternating current voltage by using two power conversion circuits.
However, there is a problem with the configuration described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-251480 in that two transformers are needed to output an alternating current voltage, the number of components inside the device is increased, and the size of the device is increased. In addition, in a circuit described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 61-251480 (see, for example, FIG. 1), for example, when the negative part of the voltage is output, a current flows back toward the power conversion circuit that generates the positive part of the voltage from the output side of the circuit and therefore a normal alternating current output voltage cannot be obtained.